


Of All The Stars In The Sky

by Maggie_moo114



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, No Smut, Past Character Death, Poverty, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_moo114/pseuds/Maggie_moo114
Summary: You live in a country that you hate, and is hated by others. although you are scheduled to leave the horrid empire soon, you must make some choices. the man that you love? or the man to whom you are betrothed?
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Of All The Stars In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story so feel free to give me any tips in the comments. Enjoy the read :)

The Cearyn Empire was not a rich one. The Empire that had been run by your bloodline for centuries was a horrible place that you had no other choice than to call home. One of plague, poverty, and a corrupt government. This horrid government just so happened to be run by one of the worst people you will ever meet in your life, your one and only father. He was a man of hatred and greed, a disgusting human being, and your mother never failed to remind you of that. This man alone made the place that you call home, a living pit of hell. You wanted nothing more than to leave this horrible place, to leave this castle that only caused pain to the people around it. The whole empire reeked of death, both metaphorically and physically. Luckily for you, your day to leave was coming, and quickly at that. Soon you would be married off and sent to another country. You didn’t know where you were going, and you didn’t care. Anything was better than this awful place. You would miss your mother and your younger brother, but unlike you, your little brother had caught on early to the corruption in this country. In three years he would be eighteen years of age and your father would be handing down the crown to his only son, who vowed to you and your mother to undo all the wrongdoings your father had committed. Your brother was a sweet boy. He always had a caring and compassionate side that you could never see in your father. He always took care of your mother when your father ignored her. He made sure she was fed and taken care of as she was growing older and weaker, but most importantly he took care of you. He was almost two years younger than you but being a young growing boy he outranked you in strength and height. He kept you safe on your trips to town and shielded you from the things that he believed his sister should never see. What he didn’t know was that you have seen it all, the death and the sickness. You have seen small children dying in the streets and starving people fighting over the scraps of food that your father would behead a cook for serving him. You learned of these things from when you would sneak out of your balcony at night and into town. This was a regular outing that nobody knew of besides yourself. You often walked down to the docks and out at the ocean awaiting the day you would be able to cross and start a new life. This was an outing that you were planning on taking tonight to calm your nerves about the upcoming date of your shipment to whatever county or kingdom you would be whisked away to. As your maid left your room after preparing you for bed, you immediately slipped off your sleeping gown and put on a much shorter and lighter gown that was more suitable for the climb down the tree on the far right corner of the balcony outside your room. When you had finished changing into the lighter clothing you quietly opened the doors and shut them silently, a talent you had acquired after many years of practice. As you carefully climbed down the tree and slipped into the darkness you could see the castle behind you, the dim lights in the window, and the breeze rustling the leaves above you. You tried to think of any happy memories and or small joys you felt as a child and found not a single memory to make you grin, so you continued on your regularly practiced walk towards the docks. The docks were a quiet place as there were hardly ever any ships there, partly because no merchants desired to come here to collect or sell goods as there was nothing of value in this lifeless void of an empire and there were no people with money to spend on goods. But as you approached the dock you were surprised and frightened by the ships sitting in the port as you had never seen any before. The ships all were similar in size and shape besides the one in the front middle that was much grander, and you supposed that this ship belonged to someone of great importance. All the ships at the empire's port flew the same flag, it was a flag that looked familiar but you couldn't put your finger on the kingdom it belonged to. The fact that you couldn't remember to whom the flag belonged was odd as you had done countless hours of research on neighboring countries in the castle library in your vast amounts of free time. You had decided that staying hidden was in your best interest as these people could be here to converse with your father and you would surely be punished if your father found out you had snuck out of the castle at this hour. As you found a stack of barrels to hide behind men with lanterns began approaching the dock and crews began to dock the ships and tie them to land. After watching this for a while you noticed a boy get off the ship, he had a little longer than ear-length hair that was the color of sand. He smiled with passion as he exclaimed how he loved sailing and that the trip was delightful. Next to him was a girl with an unchanging look on her face, she looked as though she couldn't decide whether to not give a care in the world or to pay a great amount of attention to her surroundings, by the time she reached the end of the ramp onto the dock you had decided it was the later. Behind them was a boy, he wore a cape that was held over his shoulders by a small chain that connected in the middle of his sternum. Each side of the chain had a small pendant adorned with an amber color stone. You wondered why the stones were not the same color as his country's flags but just as you questioned why you immediately found the reasoning as you saw his eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful color of amber you had ever seen. As you stared into his eyes glimmering in the moonlight it hit you that they were looking right back at yours. You hid back under the barrels hoping that you were mistaken in the fact that he saw you from where he was standing. You decided that staying hidden was better than trying to escape, as he or his crew would notice you as you ran away. As you sat in your hiding place the air began to get a chill and you quickly became cold. Shortly after you heard the boy (whom you had assumed to be a prince or the son of an emperor by the cape he wore) tell his crew to return to their sleeping quarters for the night as they had fulfilled their duties and deserved some well-earned rest. You were thankful that you would be able to return to the castle and get to bed soon as you were quickly becoming tired, but the boy whom you had assumed to be a royal never left. He took a seat at the edge of the dock as he let his feet dangle off the edge and laid his torso back onto the battered wood underneath him, he used his hands as a cushion underneath his head and his elbows pointed outwards like small stubby wings underneath him. He laid there for a great amount of time as you were getting severely tired and were shivering from the cold. You slowly felt your eyes begin to droop as you fell into an unwanted sleep on the damp, rough dock below you. When you awoke you were not where you had fallen asleep, you were enveloped in a downy bedspread which you had decided was the softest thing you had ever felt. But as you rubbed your eyes and began to sit up, you came to the terrifying realization that you were not in your sleeping chambers in the castle. As you jumped up from the bed that you had slept in you noticed that you were still in the same lightweight dress from the night before and that you had not been changed into different clothes by a stranger. You felt a small bit of relief by that as you opened the door to which you assumed was the exit to the room, but instead, this door led to a small office-like room that contained a desk and chair made of dark expensive-looking oak, and a pale green sofa. However, the sofa was not empty as it held the boy from the night before that you saw on the docks. As you looked at him from a closer proximity you noticed the sharp line of his jaw and his silky-looking hair that was halfway tied into a small bun. You couldn't see much more of his face as his arm was draped over his eyes whilst he was sleeping. As you wandered around the office you noticed it was relatively empty and you concluded that this must not be his primary office and was instead just an alternate. As you wandered to the window you saw that it was dark outside and when you looked over to the clock you realized that it was still the late hours of the night. You decided that going back to the castle was a bad idea at this late in the night alone and settled for laying back down in the comfort of the strange bed, but just as you began to crawl back into the soft bedspread you heard stirring coming from the other room. As you peeked out the door into the office you noticed the door to the room was open and a chilly breeze was blowing in through the doorway. As you went to go shut the door you saw that the sofa that held the sleeping stranger was empty, when you turned your head to look out through the door there laid your stranger on the deck of the boat that you were in. he was laid on his back as he stared into the sky full of stars and admired them. As you walked out the door toward the stargazing man he gave a small glance your way. He patted the deck next to him and offered you his cape as you laid down. You both stared into the sky in silence looking at the constellations above you and shared the silence comfortably. You were broken from your trance when the boy that looked to be around your age offered you a hand as he said his first words to you in the form of a question  
“Would you care for a cup of tea?”  
As you and the stranger walked back to the office with his cape draped over your shoulders, you started to realize how tall this boy was. You were by no means tall but he stood at least a foot above you. He had a muscular but lean build, and all his proportions were perfect. He offered you a hand as you walked up the three stairs that lead to the platform that the office was on, you graciously took his hand and walked up the stairs to the office where you had been before. He released your hand at the top of the stairs and led you to the sofa where he had been sleeping before. He walked away for a brief amount of time to make a pot of tea and sat next to you on the sofa shortly after. As you began to sip your tea from the delicate cup that he offered you the silence grew awkward, so you put your pristine trained social skills to work and began to spark up a conversation with the boy next to you as you asked him why he chose to visit the empire. He responded with the short but satisfying answer of “My eldest brother is betrothed to the emperor's daughter” you nodded your head and then froze in place as your eyes grew wide realizing that you were the emperor's daughter and he was talking about you. The boy in front of you looked confused at your shocked face but instead of asking he just continued to sip his tea in silence. As your state of shock died down you looked at the clock just as it struck three A.M. and decided that you needed to return to the castle before morning. You told the prince that it was time to return home before your mother worried and he agreed to walk you there himself as it was dangerous for a lady such as yourself to walk home alone, so you led the way back to the castle and to the tree that you regularly climb to get in and out of your room, as you turned to thank the prince and wish him a good night you looked at his face and saw wide eyes and a terrified expression spread across his face and you realized that he had no clue who you were until now. As he opened his mouth to speak you answered his question before he asked it with a short “yes, I am the emperor's daughter” as the petrified look on his face began to fade away you offered him back his royal cape and began to climb the tree back up to your balcony.


End file.
